


Naked

by evilpumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Porn Video
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Summary: *色情博主paro
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> *色情博主paro

“大家晚上好，欢迎来到S&Y的直播频道。感谢大家一直以来的支持，今天我们决定奉上一支不同寻常的作品，希望大家喜欢。”

这是真田和幸村做色情主播的第二年。短短一年多的工夫，他们已经成为亚洲地区最受瞩目的色情明星。

起初两人是因生活所迫而入行。大学毕业后，他们分别签约了两家中等规模的公司，开启了不咸不淡的社畜生涯。不成想，好景不长，一场突如其来的全球性大流行病令本就蹒跚不前的经济雪上加霜，公司实在养不起那么多员工了，只好选择裁员。两人身为经验不足的新卒，理所当然被列入了第一批裁员名单。

没有了工作，也就没有了收入。两人刚出社会，积蓄本就不多，不多久便难以支撑高昂的房租和物价，彼时工作机会又少，他们只好夜以继日地打零工来维持生计，白天去超市，晚上到居酒屋，生活一时间苦不堪言。

进入色情行业的契机是两人在居酒屋打工时遇到的一位客人。那是个衣冠楚楚的中年男子，品味优雅，谈吐不俗，哪怕对服务生说话也是轻声细语，彬彬有礼。结账时，他爽快地给负责收银的幸村留下十万日元的小费，和一张名片。

“那位不苟言笑的先生是您的恋人吧，”男子收起名片夹，笑得儒雅，“你们先天条件都很出色，应该去做更有挑战性的工作，当居酒屋服务生真是大材小用。”

“现在没有办法呢，”幸村回应得滴水不漏，“疫情蔓延，各处都在停工，能找到这份工作，我们已经很满足了。”

“我能给你们一份稳定的长期工作。我保证，只要你们用心干，收入可以是现在的十倍，甚至一百倍。”

男子说这话时的表情相当认真，完全不像是在骗人。

他报出的数字，让幸村有些心动。

后来幸村才知道，这位男子是一家著名色情网站的创始人，平日里除了和其他平台谈合作，就是到处物色合适的对象，说服他们成为旗下平台签约的色情博主。他几乎是第一眼就相中了真田和幸村，他们年轻、漂亮，拥有足够的性张力，人人都会为他们的肉体着迷，更重要的是，他们之间存在真正的感情和默契——那是一般色情片无法演出的东西。他甚至有些庆幸命运让这两个年轻人坠入低谷，若非如此，他们是绝不会考虑做色情明星的。

面对扔在桌上的一纸合约，真田曾有过犹豫——他接受最传统的日式家庭教育长大，色情片演员是他认知中最令人不齿的职业之一，他从心底里看不起那些为了钱就能脱掉衣服和陌生人上床的人。但幸村告诉他，他们会是不一样的，他们是自己的导演和编剧，只需要和对方做爱，拍摄，然后把影片上传到平台，静待浏览者的点击便可坐等赚钱。比传统的色情片演员自由得多。

真田最终签下了那份合约。他一笔一画地写下自己的名字，就在幸村龙飞凤舞的签名边——他写得很慢很慢，仿佛每一笔都承载着沉重的思量。

色情行业的竞争并不比任何其他行业轻松。在一个免费性爱视频唾手可得的时代，只有做出独一无二的色情影片，才能成为日进斗金的头部博主。成为色情博主的第一周，两人并未上传任何影片，而是宅家看了一周各国同行的作品，记了些笔记，敲定了未来的直播路线。

“说实话，这些作品质量良莠不齐，”幸村咬着笔杆思索，“真正优秀的色情作品，应该要让观众有代入感，引起观众的性冲动，而不是生硬地按照剧本去接吻和性交。”

“你说得对。”

两人商量一番，决定摈弃剧本式的演出，采用“关键词 + 本能”的表演模式。“关键词 + 本能”，顾名思义就是在拍摄前事先想好几个关键词作为影片的主题，拍摄中则全凭本能来做出反应，幸村认为这种展现真实情绪的表演方式能最大程度地调动观众的性欲。

事实证明幸村的想法是对的。两人第一支片子选择了“和服”“榻榻米”作为关键词，在一家提供和室的情侣酒店完成了全部拍摄和剪辑。这支片子一上传，点击率便节节攀升，不到两天的时间就为两人赚回了一个月的房租。世界各地的观众在赞赏影片日式唯美风格的同时，也惊叹于真田那击破种族偏见的尺寸和持久力。两人人气急升，分红拿到手软，很快又趁胜追击推出了一系列影片，从高中生穿制服偷吃禁果到温泉性爱再到绑缚调教，每部片子都大获成功。

两人的宣传攻势也从所属平台打到了所有主流社交媒体。他们像很多公众人物一样，发照片同粉丝分享自己的生活，偶尔也帮一些安全套、润滑油品牌做广告，赚点外快。幸村深知做这一行的，就是要讨粉丝喜欢才能赚到钱，所以经常去读粉丝给自己的留言，如果有哪种玩法是很多粉丝都期待的，他就会考虑将它作为关键词加入下一次的拍摄。

出道一年多，两人统共拍了一百多部片子，点击量排名亚洲区第一，甩了第二名两倍多，是不折不扣的顶级博主。

不久前，幸村注意到社交账号评论区出现了一种声音，说想看他和真田在家里真实做爱的直播——不用设置什么关键词和主题，踏踏实实地在家中卧室一镜到底做给大家看就好。这种呼声得到了很多粉丝的支持，大家纷纷在评论区留言，请求真田和幸村发放粉丝福利。两人在是否要满足粉丝这一点上产生了分歧，幸村觉得直播做爱和拍摄色情视频没什么区别，只不过一个不加任何修饰直接让观众同步观看，另一个则是经过加工的“产品”。而真田却不太愿意将自己真实的性爱过程公之于众，在他看来，拍摄色情视频是一份纯粹的工作，不是真情实意的性爱，应当和生活分开。因此他能忍受作品到处传播，但他不能接受实际做爱也要遭人旁窥。幸村知道他倔强，也没和他多争，两人视频照拍，片子照发。几周后，幸村找了一个休息日的午后，说想和他谈谈。

他直接切入主题：“弦一郎，我认为我们还是该做一场直播。”

真田表示这个问题没有商量余地：“幸村，我已经告诉过你，我不想别人看见我们真实做爱的样子。”

“弦一郎，你觉得那些视频里不是我们真实做爱的样子吗？”

“那是工作。真实的性爱，应当是私密的。”

“不，那是真的，”幸村搂住了他的脖子，亮晶晶的眼眸暧昧地同真田对视，“即使你不承认也好，那些就是真实的我们。我们的作品，从来都是在关键词下迸发本能，这次直播，不过就是拿掉了关键词而已。”

真田一把抓住他试图伸进衬衫里捣乱的手，叹了口气：“我总觉得我们还是该留点私密空间。”

“你就承认吧，我们早就没什么私密可言了，”幸村分腿跨坐在真田大腿两侧，用嘴去解他的衬衫纽扣，啄吻他若隐若现的坚实胸肌，“每个人都知道你那家伙有十英寸长，每个人都知道我最喜欢骑乘体位……”

没有人知道那天下午幸村究竟用了什么手段，人们只看到第二天夜晚真田的妥协。

“这支作品采用同步直播方式发布，不会有任何剪辑。祝大家看得愉快。”

虽说是率性而为的直播，两人事先也做了些准备，将卧室灯光调成暧昧的暖黄，还换上了格子纹的情侣睡衣。幸村调整了一下摄像头，让镜头对准大床中央，随后便爬上床，亲切地招呼真田过去。

“弦一郎，放轻松，”他拍拍真田的肩，低声道，“就当镜头不存在。”

“好。”

真田搂着幸村的背，缓缓将人压到身下，轻柔地拨开他散在脸上的碎发，送上一个缠绵的长吻。大手则不安分地探入幸村的睡衣，熟稔地撩拨起那胸前的茱萸。

一吻完毕，身下人早已潮红了脸，真田伏在他身上，耐心地解开睡衣纽扣，却并不脱掉，任幸村躺在上面轻喘，自己顺势脱掉了下身的衣物，悄然挺立的欲望隔着一层薄薄的睡裤，摩擦着幸村大腿内侧。两人十指紧扣，亲密地温存了一会，幸村突然翻了个身，骑在真田腿上，居高临下地望着他，似笑非笑。凌乱的睡衣要掉不掉地挂在肩上，看上去色情极了。

幸村双手捧住真田的欲望，合起手掌，来回搓弄了几下，紧接着褪掉了自己的下裤，让自己的欲望和真田紧紧相贴。

“弦一郎果然要比我大一点啊……”他加快了手中的速度，很快便射在了真田小腹。但真田仍没有半分射精的迹象，他被恋人悉心地伺候着，简直飘飘欲仙，口中连续发出舒服的喟叹，欲望也跟着膨胀到令人惊叹的尺寸。就在这时，从高潮中恢复过来的幸村弯下腰，一口含住了那伞状的顶端。

这不是幸村第一次在作品中给真田口交，然而却是最认真的一次。他艰难地吞咽着足以塞满嘴巴的庞然大物，哪怕娇嫩的喉咙被捅得近乎要灼烧起来，依然不肯松口，直到真田终于抵不住急剧堆积的欲望，射了幸村一嘴。

“弦一郎，射了。”幸村慢慢抬起头，朝摄像头调皮一笑，指了指嘴角溢出的精液，随即仰头吞了下去。

没错，这的确是一场要他们展现本我的直播。但他也知道，断然不能真的把粉丝们完全抛诸脑后，总要给他们点惊喜的。

“你当心，没有呛到吧？”真田紧张地掰过他的身子，见他笑得灿烂，才放了心，拉着他又是一阵缱绻的亲吻。幸村趁机扯开了他的上衣，一个劲地往他胸口钻，毛茸茸的触感令他有些痒。

“弦一郎，今天就不戴套了吧，说好要给粉丝看最真实的我们的。”幸村故意把这句话说得很大声，确保摄像头另一边的观众们能够听得清楚。

“嗯。”真田应了一声，拥着幸村重新躺下，大手摸索到臀缝间的小洞，指尖在穴口打圈按摩了几下，便朝更深的地方探去。幸村的穴里已涌出些水，让真田的侵入变得不那么困难，真田又加了两根手指进去，在火热的甬道里进进出出，水声渐响。

身下升腾起些许诡秘的快感，却又远不够爽，仿佛百爪挠心，折磨得幸村浑身火热，双颊通红。他费劲地去抓真田的手腕，沾了水的眸子看起来楚楚可怜：“弦一郎，快进来……”

“好。”

真田二话不说，抽出了浸满黏液的手指，欺身压上，以双腿间的利刃取而代之。

对真田而言，这场性爱直播要比拍摄视频简单得多。不需要表演，不需要夸张，也不必在意观众的想法，只要全心全意服侍好身下的人就行。他的冲撞看似鲁莽，却次次扫过幸村的敏感点，甬道里痒意顿生，磨得他哀叫连连，央求真田正面出击，给他个爽快。真田终究不忍幸村太过遭难，身下的抽插一下比一下更有力，直冲敏感点撞去，蛮横得几乎要将幸村撕裂。然而这种粗暴的性爱却是幸村最喜欢的，他揽住真田的脖子，双腿缠上他的腰，泪眼朦胧地喊着他的名字，咬紧牙关承受他全部的欲火。

最后的最后，真田抱着瘫软的幸村，一股脑坐起来，让他骑在自己腰间，往上狠命顶弄了数十下，不客气地灌了他一肚子炙热浓精。

事后的幸村连躺下的力气都没有了，只懂失神地挂在真田身上，任他抽出发泄完毕的性器。“啵”，两人结合处发出轻微的响声，是真田离开的声音。大量浊白液体自幸村体内汹涌流出，黏在他大腿内侧，打湿了身下刚换的床垫。

真田面色不善地拉过被子，盖住了他一片狼藉的下身。

“弦一郎，”幸村嘶哑着嗓子喊，“我没力气了，你去跟观众们说声晚安……”

“嗯。”

真田凑到直播镜头前，面无表情道：“感谢大家收看我们今天的直播，祝大家晚安。”说完就啪嗒一下关掉摄像头，回到了床上。

“弦一郎，你心情不好吗？”幸村没几分钟就恢复了体力，撑着脑袋调侃身畔的真田，手指放肆地点点他的鼻尖。

“没有的事。”真田闷闷地侧过身去，背对着他。

“好啦，我知道你不喜欢这个主意。我保证，这是第一次，也是最后一次。”

“他们看到了你身上都是我的东西的样子……”

“那有什么关系呢？从头至尾，能得到我的，还是只有弦一郎啊……”幸村的手从身后摸上真田的小腹，微凉的指尖触到他滚烫的腹肌，在上面时轻时重地按压，“现在是真的只有我们两个人了，弦一郎不想再做些什么吗？”


End file.
